Princess Of Gods Eaters
by PrinceHansFrozenJoke
Summary: I Died But was Sent to The Gods Eater Burst world after 10 years of practice with Death Well I Think its Fair Enough to see myself killing those Aragamis. Suck at Summaries. OC and Protagonist Are Different Characters. On Hiatus. Thanks for the other authors for the Idea. OC x Soma. Protagonist x Alisa
1. Chapter 1 : Dead

Mina's P.O.V

I was at the School besides with my friends Emerald, Helen. I was in the Mirror listening to musics when someone started a conversation that snapped out of my mind  
"Hey Mina do you think what will happened when you got to your favorite game?" Emerald said  
"Hmmm, I'm not sure Emerald but i think it would be fun"I said as I kept my Iphone to my bag.  
"Hmmm, Why do we stop?" Helen asked. But it was too late we just found out that we crashed to a truck.

I was in the Dark when someone spoke  
 _"Do You wish to see your other friends again?"_ The voice said  
Whoa. Who spoked that?  
"Yes very much."  
 _"Sorry my dear you will only see them in one condition"_  
"What is it"  
 _"Be my Apprentice with your friends. But I will send you to other worlds"_  
I froze at the time the voice said that. Was the Voice Death?  
"Okay I accept"  
 _"Hehehe Then I'll show you to them but first let's have a make-over for you"_  
I saw a Huge Tornado coming below me. I was scared but I cant scream but thankfully it was gone quick.I saw myself in a Dress that I think I know of. Then a small tornado appeared and disappeared and I saw a Sycthe.  
 _"Now I'll show you to your friends"_  
I have a bad feelings for this.


	2. Chapter 2 : Training

Mina's P.O.V  
I go inside a room getting greeted by my friends. Emerald was Beautiful than ever and Helen looks more gothic at her dress.  
"Mina!" Emerald and Helen said as they hugged me tightly.  
"Stop it you too I can't Breath!" I said as pulling away from them  
"Sorry" Emerald quickly said  
"Mina you look beautiful too" Helen said  
I blushed as an answer she knows that I dont want to be called beautiful.  
Death then just came out of nowhere. She wears a black coat and black pants.  
"Okay now you three i have a task for you each"  
"I'll start with you Mina since your the one who died nanosecond longer than these two" Death said. What?  
"Hey!"Emerald said Frustrated  
"I just said to the three of you will go to other worlds right?" Death said  
Hmm Come to Think of it she said that the time we Died.  
"Yes" Helen Said  
"Mina You will get transported after 10 years of training to your favorite game"She said...  
WHAT THE HELL! She means that i will... Go to Gods Eater Burst?!  
"Now Let's Start The Training" She Said teleporting me to the Game where the tutorials are there Suprisingly I am all Alone.  
Uh Oh!


	3. Chapter 3 : Founded

_After 10 years_  
 **Mina's P.O.V**

Phew After Those ten Long Years I finally going to God Eaters YAY!  
"Good Luck Child" Death said.  
"Um Death." I said  
"I will teleport you in where Lindow,Sakuya and Soma are hunting near a building" Death said did she just read my mind?  
"Bye Mina!" Emerald and Helen said wow they surely know how to shout.  
"Good luck for me!" I said with a Grin.

 **Soma's P.O.V(Finally Yay!)**

Tch I have to defeat a Vajra with Lindow and Sakuya but a good thing they dont get in my way  
Lindow used his God Arc's Devouring Form to extract the core of the Vajra  
"Hey its a Rare one" Lindow said. Tch  
"To the Victor goes the Spoils as they say" Sakuya said to Lindow  
"I bet Old Man Sakaki will have a fit over this"Lindow said  
"Now if they'd only get us some reinforcements"Sakuya said  
"Let's head back I'm starving"Sakuya Continued  
"What Kind of Rations are they serving today?" Sakuya asked  
"Huh? Actually, that came up during the last food-supply meeting" Lindow said  
"Got it we're having a new type of corn" Lindow continued  
"What? You mean the Giant corn-in-the-cob again? But that is so hard to chew" Sakuya protested  
"Hey Times are hard. You should be grateful you're getting fed at all" Lindow said  
"Hey, Soma, I'll Trade you what do you say?"Sakuya said. Like Hell that I'm gonna eat that corn.  
"No Way" I said  
Sakuya Pouted but Lindow said " Come on you guys wanna be left behind?"  
I was about to walk when something just moved in the building there  
I take a fighting stance to see if there are more Aragamis there  
The only thing I saw is a Girl with A Purple Hair And Red eyes She Had a Dress in black and purple  
"Hey" I Called out to her and she noticed my prescence and run away  
I quickly joined Lindow and Sakuya and Lindow asked  
"Hey where did you run off now?"  
"I spot a girl wandering around aimlessly in the fields unprotected"I said  
"What! then we should follow her" Sakuya quickly said  
"She already left I dont know where she is now" I said

 **Johanness's P.O.V**  
 _"Director. we've found two possible match for a New-Type Gods Eater in the data base"_  
"I see what is their name?" I asked  
 _"One is a Boy named Shiro Yuuki and A girl currently unknown"_ What?  
 _"The 1st Unit Found her in their mission and the girl is nowwhere to be found but we found some videos of her physical appearance"_  
I watched all the videos. How could this be. She looks like a 9 years old And she have a sycthe?  
Then I checked the Profile of the Boy and finally said  
"Let the boy take the aptitude test"

 **Soma's P.O.V**  
"I have a special mission for you three" Old Man said Tch  
"We Found a Video here about a girl" What?  
We watched the video and the girl was her. She is circling a G'boro Boro with a sycthe? She instantly killed it and the looks of it she looks a 9 years-old  
"Currently her Identity is Uknown as we Codenamed her 'NYX' as her dress had letters NYX"  
"I want you to retrieved 'NYX' as early as possible understand?"  
"Yes Sir" Lindow said  
"Hey, Soma, is that-"Sakuya was about to said the sentence but i said  
"Yes, That was her"


	4. Author's Note

**Hello everyone its PH Hans here**

 **As you may now i won't be able to continue my 1st story for a month because of exam. And Also I thank Ancient2 for creating his story "Beast", The author of "Demonic Love". I'll try to do my best as a new author of FanFiction**

 **PH Hans**


End file.
